Lost in Translation
by Ryusagi
Summary: We all know what happened to Miaka and Yui; but could there be more translations to the Universe of the Four Gods? And if so, what happens if someone else get absorbed into the story?
1. Default Chapter

Lost in Translations

Ryusagi and NekoAkurei

Disclaimer: We don't own Fushigi Yuugi or "The Universe of the Four Gods". If we did, we wouldn't be here. We would be enjoying hot bishie bliss in all its glory! Unfortunately we aren't, and so we wrote this fic. Please enjoy.

**Note**: You don't have to read this prologue. All it really does is fill you in on all the important stuff that I deemed worthy for you to know. If you've read the manga, or watched the anime, you should be fine. Oh, and this is a combined effort written by yours truly, Ryusagi and NekoAkurei. So you better like it! **Important**: We don't use any of the characters that you might know that show up in the manga/anime except for Tai Yi Jun. That's right. Tama-baby and the others aren't in here. We've slaved over the character designs, plot, and all that other good stuff for a while now, so please do read it. I'm begging you! And if you are really good to us, and review, we just might add a special bonus feature. But you have to be good...and no! I'm NOT telling you what it is! So there!

Note from Neko: This whole prologue is actually a large generalization, 'cuz it just so happens that we're following the manga, so we're behind everyone who's seen the anime. Which means we don't know how the series ends. We have, however, seen Eikoden and one other one that I can't remember the name of… And Ryu-chan is quite right; we've slaved over character designs for the longest time. You have no idea how long it took me to finish them all; I didn't finish until earlier in March we started planning early over the summer . It was hell, lemme tell you, but I'm glad I did. But I'm still tweaking everyone's appearances, so if they differ from chapter to chapter, just let me know in a review and I'll change it when I get the chance. BUT I'll stop rambling now and let you read. Read, enjoy, and review please! Feedback is always welcome and we'll try to respond with every chapter!

Prologue:

"The Universe of the Four Gods" A book that promises to grant the reader a wish if they succeed in making it to the book's end.

Four such young women made this journey. They each went through hardships, sorrows, happiness, and love.

They were called priestesses, and each was assigned her own God. The Gods included Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu, and Byakko. Suzaku was the god of the south, Seiryu of the east, Genbu to the north, and finally Byakko, of the west.

Each priestess had her own seven celestial warriors to guard and protect her. Of course the warriors would interact with their priestess and eventually would become close. But there is one catch. They aren't to have any sexual contact with the priestess, for she must be a virgin. The celestial god will not touch a maiden if she has been with a man. But more often than not, this rule doesn't stop a warrior(s) from falling in love with her.

Roughly half a century to a couple of decades ago we had followed the journey of a young woman by the name of Miaka and her friend Yui. Yui had been manipulated by one of her "trusted" warriors and chose to be Miaka's rival rather than her friend.

"Whosoever reads this book all the way through shall be bestowed with a wish," the book read. Indeed it did, and in fact it bestowed three wishes. Together, Miaka and her warriors battled through the odds, losing many loved ones along the way. Yui's journey was no different except she would risk anything to make Miaka feel pain. Finally, Miaka and Yui got through their misjudgement of each other and they learned to love one another as well as themselves.

Sacred items called Shentso-Pao (i have no idea in hell if the spelling is correct on this...) are holy tools used for summoning the gods. When a god beast merges, or couples with a priestess, an object that is on her body will absorb its life force energy. The summoning ceremony can still be performed with these items if any of the warriors are missing or if the scroll of The Universe of the Four Gods that Tai Yi Jun gave to each of the countries has been destroyed or is missing. There is a catch though. The priestess must use all four Shentso-Pao (or all of the ones that exist during that time) that have been created for this to work.

The major reason for a priestess to appear is to save the nation that is in distress. She is to save it from complete and utter destruction. The legend goes that the priestess is to gather all seven celestial warriors that are under that particular god and to use their help to summon the god. After being summoned, the god will bestow her with three wishes. She will use one of the wishes to save that country(it isn't required, but it is what the priestess is "supposedly" there to do). The other two are for her own wants and desires. There is a catch, however…the only wish any of the gods won't accept is the wish for the priestess to stay and live in the book.

If the priestess', or her warriors' will(s) aren't strong enough to contain the god, the god will consume either the priestess, a warrior, all of her warriors, and/or all of them to satisfy it's rage of being summoned by an unworthy woman.

Mediums play a large role as well. They are items that connect the real world and that of the book world. An example would be Miaka and Yui's uniforms. They are identical, and could be used so that the girls could keep in contact even if one was in the book world and the other in the real world. But if one of them takes off their uniform, then contact is lost. This applies to any object.

The God Beast Ceremony requires a few mandatory items. A priestess, her seven celestial warriors, The Universe of the Four Gods scroll, and a carpet woven with the twenty-eight constellations are mandatory unless the priestess has obtained every Shentso-Pao existing, then not all of the items are needed. The ceremony must take place in the shrine dedicated to the god that they are summoning, with an altar in the middle of the carpet.

The priestess must cleanse herself and wear special robes as well as read a certain passage from the scroll. Casting the scroll into the fire should complete the ritual. When the scroll is consumed by the fire, and the warriors are concentrating on their priestess while she is praying, the god will appear. If a Shentso-Pao is used in place of the scroll or any/all of the warriors, the exact procedure isn't necessary.

There resides a mountain in the center of the four countries. This is where the all-knowing Tai Yi Jun lives. Those with evil in their hearts will only see a cold, barren place when they reach her domain. Tai Yi Jun is the one that bestowed each country with a scroll of The Universe of the Four Gods and her age is unknown (although it is given that is is very very very very old).

Each god beast has been summoned, and at least a hundred years have passed since the first priestess summoned her god. The Chinese legend has been fulfilled, as has the Japanese translation. The story should have ended long ago, but are there more translations to the legend….?


	2. Living a Dream

Lost in Translation

Disclaimer: We don't own Fushigi Yuugi, all right? Do we need to point it out _in every chapter_!

Chapter 1: Living a Dream

"Miho, where are you going? This isn't our stop!" called a girl with shoulder-length black hair.

Her friend turned around, just outside the train doors. "I know, Jess, but I need to drop by the library for some major studying. Mid-terms in a week, remember?" She pushed some of her black, chin-length hair behind her ear and adjusted her floppy cat-like hat. She waved to Lisa as the speed-line train pulled away. Turning, she adjusted the bag on her back and ran down the escalator, her uniform skirt threatening a few panty shots along the way.

Miho hummed to herself as she pushed through the ticket-machine-turn style-thing and made her way outside and onto the sidewalk. She looked around, and caught a whiff of car exhaust. Coughing, she turned a corner and jogged off to the library, pulling down her skirt as she went.

Walking into the library, she admired the silence, something totally different from the organized chaotic noise of the outside city. Philadelphia was always a mass of traffic and pedestrian chaos this time of day. She set her bag down at an empty desk and put her hat on it, hanging her short pea-coat-styled jacket on the back of the chair. She sat down, and pulled out her French textbook. "Ouvre vous livre ala page…." She murmured, imitating her teacher. She found a page, and began to read it, making sure her notes were correct and study-worthy.

"Attention. The library will be closing in ten minutes. Please gather your books and take them to the check-out counter. I repeat…"

Miho looked up from her Biology notes. "No way! It's that late already! I've only covered French, English, and half of Biology!" She shoved all her books in her bag, and stood up, bumping someone behind her, causing them to drop their books.

"Oh, jeeze, I'm sorry, here, let me hel-"

But the girl had already collected her books and left. Miho looked around, blinking, and caught sight of a book that lay open on the ground not far away. She assumed it was the girls, and read the first page it was open to as she bent to pick it up. " 'Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven Constellation of Byakko together, and if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish. For indeed, the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality.'"

Miho stared at the book for a minute before another announcement came on the loudspeaker about closing time. Hurriedly, she grabbed the book, put on her coat and hat, and ran up to the counter, handing the librarian the book.

"Universe of the Four Gods?" the woman commented. "This is the only one of it's kind here…I barely remember putting it on the shelf!"

Miho was handed her book and she ran out, checking her watch as she ran towards the train station. "It's 8:10, good, I'll make the express that runs straight home from here!"

Pushing through the ticket-thing, Miho ran up the escalator and out onto the high speedline platform, sitting on one of the cold metal benches as she waited for the train to come. It was chilly, and there was a strong breeze that pulled at the edges of her uniform's skirt. She adjusted her coat, and stood as the train pulled up to the platform, almost empty. Miho climbed into an empty car, enjoying the silence surrounding her. It was so much more different than the noisy hustle of the city.

She looked at the book in her lap, turning it over and over, admiring the ancient-looking binding. '_Hmm…_' she thought, opening it slowly. '_I have time before my stop. I think I'll start this._'

She reread the first page slowly, absorbing it. "A wish? The story will become reality? This is some interesting story. I guess the front pages must have been torn out, the ones that warned none of this was real. Ah well." She turned the page, and suddenly, a bright white light enveloped her, and everything around Miho was blocked from view in the blinding light. "What the-!" And suddenly, everything went dark as the world disappeared around her.

Miho opened her eyes slowly, sunlight making them water with its intensity. "Oh my god!" Miho sat straight up, looking around. She was at the edge of a forest, the trees tall and foreboding. To her other sides stretched scrubland dotted with sparse grass and crossed with a single, winding dirt road that had fallen into a severe state of disrepair.

"Where AM I!" Miho stood up, wandered around in a tight circle, and went back to her original spot, flopping to her knees with watery eyes. She grabbed the Universe of the Four Gods from its place on the ground and opened it. "The story will become reality…" Miho shook her head. "No. No way. This has just got to be some dream. That's it, I fell asleep on the train reading this."

Miho pinched her cheek, hard. Her eyes widened and she winced. "That _hurt_!" With a sudden sob, Miho began crying pathetically. '_I'm not supposed to be here!_' she thought. '_I'm no storybook heroin! I'm just a normal teenager going to school so she can get a good job when she's older! I don't WANT to be here!_' She sobbed on, ignoring the tiny creature approaching her cautiously. "I want to go home!" she cried.

Miho jumped when she felt something nuzzle against her knee. She jumped up with a cry of fright, staring at the little furry thing in disbelief. "A ferret? What's a ferret doing here in the middle of nowhere?" she asked nobody in particular.

It looked up at her, sniffing. The creature was an ashy brown with a pale yellow ribbon tied in a bow around its neck. The dark brown eyes were sparkling as it stared at her, waiting for some sort of movement.

Miho sat back down slowly, holding her hand out to the cute little animal. It sniffed the proffered appendage and leapt into it lightly, curling up in a little ball. Miho promptly forgot about her crying and stroked the ferret gently, smiling. "You're a cutie, aren't you?" she said, doing an emotional 180.

She looked up, scanning her surrounding to see if she could find the owner of the ferret. It was then she spotted someone upon the road, calling out a name she couldn't quite hear. "Hey, little one, is that your owner?" she asked, pointing out what appeared to be a girl of about 18 years of age.

The ferret made an odd squeaking sound and leapt from Miho's hand, running for the person. It paused, and looked at Miho, obviously waiting for her to follow. Shrugging, she ran after the small brown ball of fur as quickly as she could.

Stopping at the edge of the road, slightly out of breath, Miho watched as the girl stooped and picked up her ferret happily.

"Ponch, where have you been?" the girl asked. She looked up, and caught sight of Miho, and waved energetically, walking over. "Hello! Are you the one who found Ponch?"

Miho smiled. '_What an odd girl_.' "Well, I guess so, though she found me technically. It was a total fluke that we met."

"I see. Well, thank you for bringing her back, even if you didn't mean to." She took a few steps forward, and Miho, acting on her not-so-sudden need to be around another person, held her hand out.

"The name's Miho. Nice to meet you."

The girl blinked her oddly bright blue eyes for a moment, then took the hand offered to her and shook it, Ponch settling upon her left shoulder. "I'm Kokie. If you don't mind me saying, Miho, you're dressed awful oddly."

Miho looked down at her black coat that met her dark green and red plaid skirt, flesh-colored tights, and black ankle boots, all parts of her uniform. "Really?" the hapless girl pouted, her eyes watering again. "I'm not supposed to be here," she said slowly. "I was on the speed line home, reading this stupid book" she held up the Universe of the Four Gods, "and there was this bright light and then I was here and I'm no fairy tale heroin not in the slightest and I need to go back home because my mom's going to worry about me and midterms are in a week so I need to study and I'm tired and my brain hurts from all this thinking and I just wanna go home!" Miho finished pathetically, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Kokie stared at her. "What's a speed line? And midterms?"

Miho looked at Kokie in despair, one last hope glimmering faintly in her mind. "Kokie, where are we?"

Kokie thought a moment before answering. "We're just outside of Bie-Jia's limits. I'd say about two miles away."

"Bie….Jia?" Miho asked, tears welling up in her eyes, making it look like she was going to burst into tears any minute.

Kokie nodded happily, not noticing Miho's plight. "Yes, Haven't you heard of it?"

Miho shook her head slowly. "Noooo…" she said before letting loose and crying again. "I don't wanna be here anymore! I wanna go home to Jess and Caryn and Bonnie and the County library and the speed line into Philadelphia and my school and my parents-"

"Hush now," Kokie said, hugging Miho and cutting off her tirade. "I don't know half of what you were talking about, but I'm sure that things'll work out for you. Here, dry your eyes," she said in a motherly tone, handing Miho a scrap of cloth. "Why don't you travel with me for a while? We can make the nearest city's limits by dusk if we start now. How would a nice bed and some hot food do you?"

Miho sniffed, and looked up at Kokie, who was taller than her, as well as older by at least two years. "Th-thank you, Kokie." Miho stuffed the cloth into her uniform pocket and shoved the Universe of the Four Gods into her school satchel before adjusting the straps so it hung at her side. She followed Kokie as she set off down the road, humming jauntily and talking abstractedly to Ponch, who just squeaked back.

Miho watched them with amusement, her mood brightening slowly as a town formed upon the horizon and drew closer.

TBC

So, how do you like it so far? By the way, Miho is a good old Jersey girl; so keep in mind that she's not used to large, wide opens spaces. Especially because she goes to school in a crowded place like Philly. Also, I KNOW that she can't bring the UotFG with her, trust me. But there's a reason for that that'll get explained. Really it will. And it even makes a little bit of sense.

But anyway, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise, it'll be longer next time, and you find out a little more about Kokie, too! Drop me a review, please! I'm begging!

Neko


	3. Another World

**Lost in Translations**

Disclaimer: We own nothing from Fushigi Yuugi or "The Universe of the Four Gods". We do own everything else though. Please enjoy the fic. Thanks!

**Chapter Two: _Another World_**

_Written by: Ryusagi_

The snow was falling heavily outside as Rummy looked out the car window. Many trees with white for leaves passed by her view. She hated moving with a passion.

Her mother was a traveling businesswoman who had to keep moving around Germany, and sometimes overseas. Her father had abandoned her at the age of four and she had no living relatives that she knew existed. Her mother did what she could to keep them from starving, but her job didn't pay much, since most of the money went to spending it for the moves. Rummy had had no friends since her dad had left. Well, that is, not counting her brother. But he's been gone for ten years.

It had upset Rummy so much, that she had refused to eat anything after his disappearance. Only six at the time, she soon became anorexic and unhealthy. The only person she had cared about had been her brother, Drake. She hadn't cared when her mother had physically abused her because of the fights her father and mother got into. She hadn't cared when her father abandoned her and her brother. She hadn't even cared when her mother tried to abandon them as well to try to find her father to make amends. Rummy hadn't had to care, because she had her brother. Her brother had always made everything all right.

Rummy could still remember. Waking up from a frightful night of spooks and lightning, she gazed upon a blazing blue light in the center of the room she shared with her brother.

"Drake?" she called out hesitantly. Wondering what was happening, she crawled out of her bed and stood on the hard, cement floor.

"Drake?" she called again, this time a little urgently. Scooping up her stuffed doggy, Spots, she walked toward the light.

"Drake!" she screamed, recognizing her brother's coal black, shaggy mane and his black tee shirt in the center of the bluish light, "Drake, what's happening!"

His face had turned at her frightened scream to look at her.

"Come on, sweetie. Cheer up! I know you'll make friends at our new home. Here, why don't you read this book. I'm sure you'll like it. It looks like something that you would get into," her mom said, trying to cheer her forlorn daughter up.

Rummy, a young woman at the age of sixteen with long, flowing orange hair, gave her mother a blank stare after just being startled out of her memories and thoughts.

"I don't like reading."

"Oh, now I distinctly remember your love of books. Now here...read."

Lily's deep hazel eyes flicked down to look at the cover of the book. 'The Universe of the Four Gods' was written in big, curvy print on the front, and it was bound Chinese style.

"Why would I want to read about Gods. Honestly _mother_, I have no idea where you get your ideas."

"Rummy! Take the damn book now, before I stop this car!" her mother told her sternly, letting her language slip.

Rummy reached out and grabbed the book with a forlorn expression on her round face. Placing it in her lap, she continued her musing as she looked out the window. It was obvious to her mother that she had no intention of reading the book anytime soon.

Sighing, her mother continued driving down the worn down cement road. She looked at her daughter through the rear-view mirror and started to say something, but stopped in the middle of opening her mouth. Giving up on conversation with her daughter for the moment, she continued driving, glaring at the road as she made a turn at an intersection.

Rummy, oblivious to her mother, continued her daydreaming as she stared at the trees as they passed.

Her brother's startled eyes stared at her as his mouth struggled fruitlessly to talk. He reached a hand out to her as the light suddenly caved in on itself in a silent explosion. His eyes. She hadn't been able to tear herself away from his eyes. They had held surprise, anguish, love, but worst of all, they held hate. Hate at her for not saving him; for not being there for him when he had always been there for her.

A large bump that seemed to have purposefully put itself in the way of the car's tire, aroused her from her thoughts.

'Damn it!' she cursed to herself, knowing the lecture her mother would give her if she said such a thing aloud. Looking down at her lap, she noticed the book had opened itself, more than likely because of the bump in the road, and was presenting her with two full pages of print.

'Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven Constellation of Genbu together,' the page read, 'and if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish. For indeed, the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality.'

"I see that you decided to read the book after all."

"Huh...?" Rummy asked, not seeming to know where she was at the moment. Puzzled, she looked at her mom for several moments before anything registered.

Slamming the cover of the book over it's pages, she glared at her mother until her eyes left the rear-view mirror. Temporarily satisfied, she slipped the book into her messenger-bag that was laying at her side on the other seat.

'Even if mother did give it to me...it's worth looking at. Gods, if I could have a wish granted, then maybe I can get my brother back! I just have to find a time when I can read it in peace...and a place where I can be alone, of course. But I'll worry about that after we get to wherever we're going to,' thought Rummy to herself as she looked over the seat in front of her to see the road.

"Mother, where are we going?"

"Well," her mother sighed, "I thought you were never going to ask, but I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"...A surprise? I don't particularly care for surprises, mother," she said menacingly, knowing that this whole thing was going to be hell.

"I know dear, but I thought it would be better if I didn't tell you. Aren't you excited, dear?" her mother asked with a smile.

Rummy decided it was better to continue looking out the window then reply.

Sighing, her mother focused all her attention on the road.

Rummy's POV(note from authoress: the majority of Rummy's story will be done in first person) about three hours after above conversation

I got out of the car with what must have been apprehension on my face, because my mother patted my shoulder and assured me that I was surely going to love our new "home."

Turns out our "home" is a used trailer in a trailer park. Great.

Mother started to shuffle through many papers until she found a long, rectangular envelope. Taking out a rusted key, she shoved it into the keyhole of the front door. With a grunt, mother turned the key, and the door immediately creaked open.

"After you," mother said, giving a little bow.

Hefting my messenger bag back onto my right shoulder where it belonged (I had dropped it onto the ground as I waited for mother to open the door) I walked up the three steps and inside without hesitation.

Immediately upon entering, I noticed that it was pitch dark, and that no one had been taking care of the place. It was in need of major repair. The tiled floor of the entryway and hallway didn't really resemble a tile floor. Most of the tiles were missing, and there were huge gaping holes in the ceiling. Most areas of the walls were homes to mold and mildew. As I stepped further inside, a fat, black rat with pink eyes scurried over my foot in it's haste to run from me. I hastily stepped back a few paces.

"Mother, are you sure you have the right place?" I asked with the meager amount of hope I had left as I turned to face her.

In answer, I got the door slammed in my face.

I should have known better than to trust her.

I heard the scraping of the key locking the door, and soon later the sound of tires crunching gravel. So that was it. She decided to lock me up in an abandoned trailer and leave me to rot. After ten long, hard years of fighting to stay alive, I had actually started to think that she was trying to be a mother; one I could trust. Apparently, I was wrong. Like always.

Well, might as well explore the hell hole that I've been put in.

As I walked down the hallway, it soon came clear that there was a whole nest of rats living here. Trying to ignore them, I walked into the nearest room. It was a kitchen, or what was left of it.

Spider webs hung from every corner and some were even as long as to reach the floor from the ceiling. More rats stuck their heads out of holes in cupboards and walls to sniff the air as I walked by. I glanced around the room and over the counters and sinks. Then I did a double take.

A snake, at least the length of my leg, was emerging from the sink and onto the counter. It's scales were mainly white, and it had reddish eyes that examined me as I stood rooted to the spot. I wasn't completely sure, but I got the feeling that it was poisonous, so I turned swiftly. With the air of a princess going to a tea party, I calmly walked out of the room. Or at least, that was how I felt how I looked, but on the inside, my heart was pounding, and my adrenaline was rushing.

I might just get bitten by that snake yet, if I don't find a way out of here. I know one thing, I don't want to die slowly, but poison from a snake might be better than starving to death.

I walked into, what my guess is, the living room. There were spider webs here too, but I did spot a corner that was relatively free from mold. I used my messenger bag to swat away the few webs that dominated the corner and I sat down on the cement floor. The carpet had apparently been chewed away by the rats long ago. There were bits here and there that showed where there used to be carpet, but none big enough to sit on, even if I wanted to. Of course I didn't want to.

I opened my messenger bag and took out two things. I first took out Spots, my stuffed doggy. The second thing I took out was the book mother gave me. If it says it will grant me a wish, then I might as well try it. I don't have anything else to do.

I made myself as comfortable as I could; with Spots tucked in my elbow and the book against my knees. I opened the book and turned the page that I had already read. Then something strange happened. When I bent down to read the page, a sudden gaping black light enveloped me. Screaming like a lunatic, I started to hover off the ground. The black light got larger until in consumed the entire room. My eyes felt heavy, and I couldn't help but close my eyes on my now black world.

Finally, it is spring!

Running down the hill and through the meadow, I fell into the half-dead grass. I rolled and rolled in it until I had grass stains all over me. I let my body lay still as I laughed at the clear, blue sky. What a great day to be alive!

It was still chilly of course, but today was the official day of spring in Bei-Jia. If you headed north to the nearest town , about half a day's walk, there would be snow. That was just how it is in the north. Year round it is continuously cold.

I jumped up with a sudden surprise. Lying next to me in the grass was a beautiful young woman. Her light orange hair, a hair color that I've never seen on anyone before, pillowed her head on the ground and her fair skin glowed in the mid-morning sun. On closer inspection, I noticed many rings attached to her ears and two silver balls perched on her right eyebrow. She had a long, black , what I'm guessing a scar (but I've never seen the like of it before) along her right jaw-line (a.k.a. a tattoo kinda like the one Zell has from final fantasy VII only hers is on her jaw/cheek).

She wore the strangest clothing. Around her neck a long, black piece of fabric was wrapped at least twice and tied in a knot in the back(a scarf). She wore a long-sleeved, green shirt made of soft material, and extremely short pants, except there was only one leg (known as a skirt to us modern people.). Long pieces of cloth adorned her legs, as if they were pants, but not attached to her middle(thigh length stockings). Her boots were pale brown with tufts of fur around the top and along the sides; they laced up with brown cord.

I cocked my head to the side as I examined her. She looked like an angel. An angel that apparently was not waking up.

I started to fret. What if she was dead? Did I do it? Oh course not! I would have known! Wait... I should check if she's breathing. Great idea!

I bent down and put my head on her chest. I waited a few moments to find out that she was indeed breathing. Thank the gods! I lifted my head up and brushed my unusual silver hair out of my face with my fingers. Hell, if she was strange, so was I! What did it matter though? As long as I get the girl to a doctor, everything will be all right.

I lifted the girl up and put her on my back piggy-back style. I wrapped my arms around her legs and started the journey north to the nearest town and it's healer.

that night

"Tomite, will she be all right," the nurse asked.

"Of course. All she needs is rest. She should wake by morning," the young yet talented healer replied.

He was of slim build, but a little pudgy. He had sandy brown hair that was cut in three layers to frame his face and his pale green eyes were focused as he finished examining his patient. He wore the usual garb of his village; three layers of shirts with a sash around the waist with baggy pants. Black slippers adorned his feet, and a pale yellow headband was wrapped around his forehead to keep the sweat off his face; it tied in the back and flowed down to his waist. He was a handsome enough fellow, or at least to a few of the village girls. Unfortunately for them, he already belonged to someone.

"I suppose I should head home then," the nurse replied as she looked at him for approval.

"Of course. It _is_ getting rather late. Go on," he said.

With a bow, the young woman grabbed her bag and left.

Tomite finished his cleaning and then left the room. The night was silent as Remedy slept peacefully in the bed that the healer had put her in. In a tree by a window, a silver-haired kid kept watch on her angel.

TBC

Well...did you like? I guess you'll have to wait until the next installment of Lost in Translations is updated to find out what happens to our Remedy, huh?


End file.
